


Burnt

by Space_Mabel (colacharm)



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colacharm/pseuds/Space_Mabel
Summary: Captain Underpants helps people- or at least he tries to.





	Burnt

It had only been a week or two since they had started living together.  Krupp had gotten mostly, but not entirely used to the new presence in his life. Cap seemed to get almost instantly used to being around Krupp, despite them being polar oppisites in every way. It was a refreshing change, and it was fairly easy to see why everyone liked him so much. He was a ray of sunshine in every sense of it. Even when he wasnt trying to, he made everything around him a little bit brighter.  
  
For example, the hero had been leaving things around the house for a while now, just little things. Changing and opening the curtains, fixing the lightbulbs, changing the bedsheets... He had even gone so far as to put a small glass jar with some wildflowers in it on the table. The house was finally starting to feel like a home and less like, well, a cave.  
  
However, the biggest change was that whenever Krupp got home from work, if CU had been home, there would often be a smell of..... smoke.  
  
See, Captain Underpants loved to help, and he loved to make people happy, but he was... easily distrusted, and a little forgetful at best. Which, when he tried to cook, usually ended in him forgetting about whatever he was cooking, which subsequently caused something, or a lot of somethings, to catch fire.  
  
So when Krupp got home on Thursday night,  he wasn't at all surprised to find that there was a thin layer of smoke and a thick smell of burnt food. He rushed inside the house in a blind panic to find Captain Underpants sitting on the kitchen counter with some burn marks on his hands hidden by a washcloth but otherwise okay. He looked up at Krupp and smiled apologetically.  
  
"Sorry about... all th-"  
  
The man gasped quietly when a pair of warm arms wrapped around him and he blinked in shock. Benny leaned further into him and closed his eyes, somehow managing to pull him off the counter and over to the couch, still holding him. The man followed, confused but willing. They sat down.  
  
"Stop trying to cook," came a muffled whisper through the heros cape.  
  
CU frowned. "But I wanted to make you something special.."  
  
"Draw a picture or something.. Make a scrapbook.. Something that won't get you hurt.. Promise."  
  
The caped crusader let his trademark smile return to his face and he kissed Benny's forehead, the other man hiding his face as much as possible.  
  
"I promise."


End file.
